


貝克家民宿

by lecitron



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quentin Beck Is A Good Guy, Rating May Change
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecitron/pseuds/lecitron
Summary: 離開從小到大生活的城市，Peter想體驗一下不同的人生。何謂自立更生？何謂慢活？Gap year裡要學的東西不比學校裡少。只是Peter沒料到這趟旅程中，他還有愛情的學分得修。
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 9





	貝克家民宿

**Author's Note:**

> 這陣子壓力與恐慌瀰漫著整個大環境，想寫些輕鬆的東西自娛。  
> 前一篇東西在編寫大綱的時候卡住，也是原因之一……

Peter Parker認為自己值得一個gap year。

一直以來，他是家人眼中的好孩子，同儕公認的書呆子。無論是學業或是生活，他總是循規蹈矩，全力以赴。現在，距離二十二歲生日不到兩個月，他已經成功地取得了碩士學位，未來的職涯方向也大致底定，他的人生，持續在正軌上穩當地前進。

所以他想在還有本錢任性的時候，暫時脫離軌道，做些不一樣的事。

「噢，gap year？」Peter對嬸嬸提出這個想法的時候，她眨了眨明亮的圓眼，說道：「上次跟我們公司新來的一個小朋友聊天，他也提過大學畢業那一年在歐洲做背包客的事，聽起來挺有趣的。」

「對，差不多就是這個概念。」Peter積極的回應。這下他更有信心得到嬸嬸的支持了。「我知道我現在才打算這麼做有點晚，不過──」

「不過你應該先去問問Tony的看法吧？」May一句話僵住了Peter剛綻開的笑容。「雖然你已經是個成年人，和教父聊一聊這種事情也不錯。而且，他畢竟是你未來的老闆哪。」

所以那些把他家嬸嬸看做是小迷糊的人都誤會大了，看上去單純無害的May比誰都精，一眼就看穿了他想利用她先斬後奏的意圖。當下Peter揉了揉開始緊繃的額頭，再次懷疑當年叔叔根本是被她拐到手的。

本來他的如意算盤打得挺好：多年來他把Stark大樓當自家廚房一樣進出，人人早就視他為公司的一份子，而人資部門也自動省略了跟他押到職日期的環節。理論上他只需要讓嬸嬸知道自己的行蹤，等到大老闆發現他遲遲沒有現身的時候，他至少還有個擋箭牌能保他一條小命。

他的用詞是誇大了點，他也知道Tony不會認同但也不至於打他回票，但他實在不想再遭受一次被教父大人酸言厲語狠刮一頓的體驗了。中學時他不過隨口透露了些許嚮往Caltech更勝MIT的想法，Tony聞言後給了他一頓訓斥，僅僅一分鐘，然而他至今餘悸猶存。

這麼膽小可不成。Peter在心中自我警惕，他都已經長到了合法飲酒的年齡，理所當然可以全權為自己的生活做決定，這種畏首畏尾的心態，學人家過什麼gap year？

他很清楚Tony期望他盡快成為麾下獨當一面的科學家，那確實也是他心中的目標，只是人生還有那麼多不同的面向，他真的想嘗試一下，走在不同的道路上，生活會是個什麼模樣？

那天晚上Peter用私房錢買了張單程機票，發個訊息給好友和嬸嬸，隔天便隻身飛往他計畫中的目的地──佛羅里達。

好吧，膽子不是一個晚上就能長出來的，他還是打算先鴕鳥一下，不主動告知Tony這件事。

且戰且走，被發現的時候再說。

Peter踏出機場大門，迎面而來的驕陽熱烈地環抱住他，融化了紐約殘留在身上的陰冷，也將心中尚存的幾分猶疑蒸發的乾乾淨淨。

他隨便找個快餐店外帶了一份起司漢堡套餐，打算先在街邊長椅上吃個遲來的午餐兼下午茶，剛咬下第一口，手機便不識相地響起，電話來自Ned──Peter高中時代至今的超級好朋友。

『你順利抵達了嗎，Peter？』

「不，海關覺得我形跡可疑，把我抓進小房間裡拷問。」Peter邊嚼邊答。「你打來的正好，這下他們懷疑你可能是共犯，也想審問你了。」

Ned配合地假笑兩聲，續道：『你的說笑能力到了佛羅里達還是一樣爛，我放心了，幸好我幫你找的打工不需要你動口。』

「噢，對。」一語驚醒夢中人，先前Ned替他整理出了一些工作的相關訊息，當時仍忙於離校前各項繁雜事務的Peter只是匆匆瞥了幾眼，全權交由好友處理。現在他人都飛到了當地，才驚覺自己對於即將投入的工作一無所知。

『你果然沒看我前幾天發給你的東西。』Ned一聽那語氣就知道，不禁搖頭。他這個好朋友在學術領域是個小天才，日常生活事務則是始終如一的少根筋。『沒關係，我已經做好了心理準備，哪天你打電話來求救的時候，我會排除萬難過去帶你回家的。』

Peter倒不以為意，嘻嘻一笑。「所以啦，這就是為什麼我需要自己出來闖一闖，這麼大個人了，總得學著獨立生活，不能老是依靠你和May，您說是吧？」

拿這皮蛋沒輒的Ned沒那閒工夫抬槓，他可沒這位少爺的好命，論文還等著他呢。直接切入正題，要Peter去仔細瞧瞧他先前傳的資料，趕快和未來的東家聯絡，以免成了流落街頭的無業遊民。

Peter心中嘲笑好友的小題大作，但還是乖乖地照辦。Ned幫他找到的是一間民宿中的電腦相關事務維護工作，兼任雜務工。從資料中所附的網站看來，那家位於度假海灘旁的民宿看起來頗具規模，除了住房，還擁有酒吧、私人海灘、水上活動等設施，在網路上小有盛名，為什麼會找短期人員負責這方面的事呢？

Peter撥通了Ned給他的專線電話，應答的是一個絲綢般溫潤的男聲。

『Beck’s民宿，您好。』

「噢，嗨，我是Peter，呃，Peter Parker。」怎麼搞的？那聲音好聽歸好聽，他莫名其妙的緊張個什麼勁？「我錄取了貴公司的資訊人員職務，想跟您確認一下到職時間。」

那個悅耳的聲音笑了起來，還是該死的好聽。『原來你就是那個新同事，我剛才還在想是不是該撥個電話給你，請你早點來幫我們處理Wi-Fi的問題，謝謝你的來電。還有，我們只是小本生意，不是什麼公司。』

Peter點點頭，過一秒才驀然想到對方看不到自己，連忙出聲回應，表示自己今天就可以過去幫忙，正式上工。

那個男人聽起來十分高興，提議要開車過來接他，Peter婉拒了。

「這一帶對我來說不算陌生，我自己搭大眾運輸工具過去就行。」他並非逞能，之前曾經和同學們來佛州度過一次春假，期間搭公車四處跑是家常便飯。他選擇此地作為獨立之旅的起站，部分也是基於當時美好的回憶而做的決定。

『好，那麼待會見了，Peter。』

「待會見，呃……」

『我是Quentin。』

Peter複誦一遍這個名字，發現自己已經開始期待起親眼見到對方的那一刻。

＃

他就是個逞能的笨蛋！Peter躲在一間打烊的雜貨賣場屋簷下，望著眼前傾瀉而下的暴雨，心中把自己罵了個狗血淋頭。

記憶中通往目的地的巴士路線已經改了號碼，然而生活天兵Peter絲毫沒想過用手機確認一下現況是否符合他多年前的印象，上車後也渾然不覺沿途的景觀與地標有異，這大概是因為他沉浸在一部數天前就開始閱讀的小說中，隨著故事推進，情節越來越離奇，著迷的Peter完全無法將眼睛從手機螢幕上移開。當他察覺車子停止的時間過長而抬起頭時，車廂內空無一人，司機也從駕駛座走了上來，訝異地發現還有一位乘客沒下車。

司機宣布此處為終點站的聲音聽在Peter耳裡有如法官的宣判，他著急地詢問該如何前往預定的目的地，司機報了幾個巴士號碼，但也同時提醒他那些路線的末班車可能已經離站。

事實比預期的更加殘酷，這裡是個偏遠的小站，所有能帶Peter離開此地的班車都已結束了當天的工作，連站務人員都下班了。

Peter牙一咬心一橫，牽了輛車站旁的共享單車，照著手機導航上預估需時兩個多鐘頭的路線，毅然騎上了暮色中的陌生公路。

如果他連這點波折都克服不了，這趟才展開不到十小時的旅程也沒有繼續下去的必要。

而老天似乎還想進一步測試他的意志力，天空在轉入黑夜後忽然風雲變色，急風驟雨瞬間撲天蓋地而來，渾身濕透的Peter只好匆匆在路邊找個蔽雨的地方，至少先讓冷得打顫的身體不至於立即陷入失溫的危險。

熱帶風暴接近本地海灣，預計暴風圈及外圍環流將於今日晚間通過。天氣應用程式這麼說。

到了這個地步，除非他還想硬撐著等這場不知何時會停的大雨過去，求援勢在必行。

Peter拿著手機，翻出民宿的電話，在按下撥號前再度遲疑了一陣。先前通話時自信地推辭了對方的提議，現在卻要回頭請人家幫忙，還沒正式報到就先搞了一齣天兵鬧劇，他實在覺得面子有點掛不住。

但眼下他還有其他的選擇嗎……

手機像是回應他的質疑般響了起來，來電號碼正是民宿專線。

『喂，Peter？』那個悅耳的聲音說。『我是Quentin。』

「嗨，呃……」

『我看外頭天黑了，又下著大雨，你搭車還順利嗎？』

Peter垂頭喪氣，無奈地將事情的經過簡略敘述一番，Quentin聽了之後沒多說什麼，只問清楚了Peter的所在位置，表示他會立刻過去。

通話結束後不到一個小時，風雨中杳無人車的道路閃現刺眼的遠光燈。Peter感激地看著車子越開越近，又有些懷疑那只是湊巧經過的路人。民宿與他流落的陌生地帶之間距離並不算短，尤其在如此惡劣的天氣下，他不認為Quentin會這麼迅速地到來。

然而那台碩大的皮卡車在他面前急煞住了，駕駛跳下車，撐著把大傘踏過地面的湍流與水坑，走向一時愣住了的Peter。

「久等了，你還好嗎？。」那個男人開口──確然無疑是電話裡的那個聲音──同時將一團大概是浴巾的東西塞進Peter懷裡。Peter在微弱的光線下只能依稀看出對方瘦長的臉龐上鑲著對大眼睛，從頭到腳將自己掃視一遍。瞧見Peter的膝上有一片暗色的斑塊，Quentin立刻跪下身去察看，才發現那不過是泥水潑濺的殘跡。

「我……我沒事。麻煩你跑這一趟，真是抱歉──」

「沒什麼，你沒事就好。」男人起身，見他在原地一動不動，直接拿過浴巾替他披上，把半個身子給裹好了之後，示意他躲進傘下，一同往車子移動。

返回民宿的一路上，車子裡只有廣播播報路況及風暴訊息的聲音，Quentin專心而安靜地駕駛著，縮在副駕裡的Peter也不知該說些什麼好，但這樣的情境卻反而令他感到安心，也許是這一天的經歷實在太折騰人了，這溫暖封閉的車廂給了他一種莫名的安全感。暖氣吹得Peter昏昏欲睡，他撐著沉重的眼皮，又一次偷偷看向Quentin，試著從微光中依稀可辨的濃眉與側面線條推測他的相貌。

Quentin忽然轉頭對上他的目光，把Peter的睡意給趕跑了一半。他慌張地直起身軀，發現車子已經停進了室內，Quentin微微一笑，伸臂替他打開車門。

「下車，你得趕快沖個熱水澡。」

Peter跟在Quentin後頭走進一處貌似是接待大廳的寬敞空間，數盞吊燈從挑高天花板上垂落，將風格簡約的室內擺設染上一層柔軟的暈黃色，空氣裡則瀰漫著一種混和著植物與食物的奇妙氣味。Peter還想細看，但已經走上樓梯的Quentin揚聲催促他快些跟上。

「不快點換下那身濕衣服，你會感冒的。」

Peter連忙循著聲音走過去，到了二樓，Quentin站在左手邊的一道房門口，面容在明亮的燈下一覽無遺。一如Peter的猜想，這個男人有著與聲音同樣吸引人的樣貌。

「洗完之後下來吃點東西吧。」Quentin說，壓在門把上的手順勢推開門板，朝房裡偏了偏頭。「你想直接躺平睡覺也可以，這間原本就是安排給你的員工宿舍。」

「謝謝……」Peter走上前，穿過房門時朝高出自己半個頭的男人綻開感激的笑。Quentin看著這隻情緒明顯好轉了些的落湯雞，唇角也彎了起來。

＃

Peter的腦袋從一樓樓梯口探了出來，沐浴後半乾的褐色髮絲捲曲蓬亂，像隻好奇的獵犬張望著。

Quentin站在開放式廚房裡，低著頭不知在吧台後忙著什麼。室內的食物香氣比先前更濃了，Peter深深呼吸，一手不由自主地摸上肚皮。緊繃一整晚的筋骨神經在熱水澡下抒解了壓力，也釋放出了飢餓感。

Quentin伸手去拿吧台上的瓶罐時瞥見Peter輕手輕腳地靠近，掩不住期待的神情，像極了等著主人給餐的狗兒，Quentin忍不住咧嘴而笑。

「有什麼東西不吃的嗎？」Quentin朝他招了招手。

Peter笑得靦腆，落座在Quentin對面的高腳椅，答道：「我什麼都吃。」隨後又趕快補上一句：「當然，如果是什麼奇怪的動物，那就另當別論……」

Quentin忍俊不禁，笑著搖頭，寬長的唇線有一種粗獷與溫柔兼具的美感。Peter意識到自己盯著對方的臉看，馬上坐直身子，一派輕鬆地說：「謝謝你在這麼糟糕的天氣中把我帶過來，真的非常謝謝你。」

Quentin一邊眉毛挑了起來，不以為然地看著他。「這種小事情，需要謝這麼多次？」

「這不是理所當然的嗎？」Peter模仿著對方的表情，不一會兒就笑著破功了。「電腦和網路設備在這一層樓嗎？我來看看網路出了什麼問題。」

「嘿，不急，先填飽肚子再說。」Quentin將兩個小碟子放到他面前，分別是番茄乳酪和烤蔬菜。「時間有限，我只弄了些簡單的東西，將就吃吧。」

Peter各嘗了一口，味蕾接收到的滋味讓雙眼放出了光。

「哇。」他只能發出這個聲音，因為嘴巴光是忙著咀嚼一勺又一勺送進來的食物便忙不過來了。

Quentin覺得自己像是觀賞動物園裡的進食秀似的，莫名的樂在其中。他看過無數人品嚐他的料理時讚嘆的模樣，而這個年輕人滿足中帶著驚艷的神情，卻格外有意思。那張本已十分亮眼的臉蛋所散發出的愉悅更是有著強烈的感染力，讓周遭的人都想跟著他嚐一口，看看這魔力究竟是來自於菜餚，還是品味之人自身？

Quentin停下動作，靜靜地觀察著Peter臉上的表情變化。

「希望還算合你的口味。」他故意這麼說。

「豈止如此。」Peter將迅速清空的碟子推回去，留戀地舔了一下叉子。「這簡直是我吃過最棒的前菜，可以續盤嗎？那些烤蔬菜真是太好吃了。」

「你只是餓壞了而已。」Quentin笑著換上了一個大一些的圓盤，色香俱全的千層麵在燈光下如黃金般耀眼。「光是吃開胃菜怎麼行？這才是主角。」

Peter崇敬地望著眼前的主餐，從香氣就能斷定它的美味絕不下於方才兩道小菜。他迫不及待地鏟起一大塊放入口中，還沒開始咀嚼，滿口美妙的醬香已經足以令他感動得想掉淚。

「唔──」他邊咬邊發出模糊的單音節，閉上雙眼，感受所有食材在齒頰間的完美融合。

神啊，他來到了天堂，一定是的。

「你吃東西的時候都這麼有戲嗎？」

Peter抬頭，對上Quentin饒富興味的眼神。他愣了兩秒，接著漾開一抹爽朗中略帶難為情的笑。

「我不知道……也許是這些東西太好吃了吧。」Peter回答，舌尖輕快地舔了下嘴角多餘的醬汁，Quentin別開眼，隨手抓塊抹布擦起已經十分潔淨的桌面，而Peter繼續說道：「不騙你，我覺得這一天造成的心靈創傷都被治癒得差不多了。」

Quentin微笑，察覺Peter將注意力轉回盤中的食物，眼光重新移回那張仍然殘留著些許稚氣的臉龐，慢悠悠地說：「俗話說的好，沒有一份千層麵解決不了的壞心情。如果有，那就吃兩份。」

Peter噗嗤一聲，桌面沾上了數點醬沫。「哪個地方的俗話？」

「我發明的。」Quentin聳肩，一臉理所當然。Peter笑個不停，內心納悶為什麼自己的笑點從溫帶來到熱帶就變低了。

「所以，你是被民宿業耽誤的廚師嗎？」Peter邊說邊調整坐姿，視線不經意地對上Quentin的眼，反射動作般低下頭，用叉子胡亂戳著盤邊的花椰菜。「雖然開旅館也不比做餐廳輕鬆多少──」

「誤會大了。」Quentin打岔，手中不知何時多出一個馬克杯，開始調製飲料。「我跟你一樣都是打工仔，只是老闆休長假旅行去了，我暫時代他們管理生意而已。」

「原來如此。」Peter頷首附和，接著認真地一口一口消滅掉眼前的餐食。Quentin也不再多言，繼續手上的作業，間或抬頭看一眼Peter。落地窗外風雨依舊，颯颯作響，而偌大的室內空間裡溫暖馨香，點綴著刀叉敲擊杯盤的細碎叮響，明明是營業用的待客場所，此時反而洋溢著閒適的居家情調。

如此悠然自在的氣氛，就像一對情侶共度兩人世界一樣。

Peter猛地抬起頭，他被自己突如其來的遐想嚇了一跳，Quentin也訝異地望著他。

「怎麼了？」Quentin眉頭微皺。「菜裡有什麼不該有的東西嗎？」

Peter尷尬地搖頭，加速清理著盤裡的剩菜。「不不不，沒事。我……只是想起一些要處理的事情而已。」

這個人是職場前輩，是上司。到職才不過幾小時就胡思亂想些有的沒的，Peter Parker，你的腦袋到底是哪裡有問題？

Quentin點點頭，不以為意。他仔細地為手中成品加上最終一道步驟，然後謹慎地端到Peter眼前。

「這個充當餐後甜點，你不介意吧？」

Peter茫然注視著前方輕煙氤氳的馬克杯，甜蜜的香氛在空氣中逐漸蔓延。那是一杯熱巧克力，尋常無奇的飲料，然而主廚似乎把手邊可取的材料全都用上了，運用擺盤技巧，把它打造成近乎頂級配置的版本。棉花糖粒錯落有致地浮在液體表面，簇擁著斜倚杯緣的肉桂棒；遍灑在最上層的可可粉用量恰如其分，將鮮奶油與巧克力醬的線條妝點得無懈可擊。

「你不喜歡巧克力？還是肉桂？」瞧這小子一臉欲言又止的遲疑，Quentin心中多少有些扼腕。這道甜品是短時間內最好處理又容易博得喜愛的選擇，用來抓住過去每一任情人的胃，無戰不勝。

而他今晚做此選擇純粹是出於便利的考量，絕無其他私心。

絕對沒有。

「不，我當然……當然喜歡。」他甚至想拿出手機拍幾張照，最好連製作人也一起拍進去……

Quentin釋然一笑。「那就趁熱喝，涼了味道就差了。」

Peter聽話地端起杯子，嘴唇觸碰杯緣之際，下意識地看向Quentin，兩雙眼眸如相吸的磁石，誰也沒有移開目光。

「你在準備明天的食材嗎，小老闆？」

一把慵懶的女聲忽然闖進暗潮浮動的空氣裡，Peter手裡的杯子差點滑到桌上，而Quentin像遇見長官的小兵似的迅速立正站好。

「Michelle？」Quentin說，同時發現自己的音調高得不大對勁。

Peter轉過身，一個高挑纖瘦的女孩子慢悠悠地晃進大廳，一臉漫不經心。

「都說了要叫我MJ，小老闆。」女生走近，褐眼透過長而捲曲的側瀏海打量著吧台邊的兩個男人。

「我也說了，叫我Quentin。」男人不覺望了Peter一眼，後者正低頭啜飲著巧克力，表情不明。「我不是打過電話告訴妳，今晚因為豪雨警報的關係而停班嗎？」

MJ撇撇嘴，熟門熟路地從隱藏在櫥櫃裡的冰箱拿出一瓶氣泡水。「閒著也是閒著，我就來練歌了。」

小老闆？練歌？他們在說什麼？Peter撈起一顆棉花糖放進嘴裡，耳朵捕捉著每個字句。

「謝謝妳。噢，這位是我先前提過的新同事，Peter。」Quentin恢復鎮定，開始介紹。「這位是Michelle，白天打理房務，晚上則是我們的酒吧駐唱，是本地的名人──」

「欸，沒這回事。」MJ插嘴，乾脆自己面向Peter，伸出右手。「歡迎，我的朋友都叫我MJ。」

「妳好。」Peter與她握手，那女孩仍然一臉酷相。「我大概會有很多問題要請教妳，麻煩多多指教了。」

MJ隨意點點頭，朝著Quentin說道：「小老闆，我懶得冒雨回去，員工休息室借我睡一晚。」

Quentin手往旁邊一擺，當作同意了。MJ又分別看了兩個男人一眼，消失在廚房後方的轉角。

「我們這位大小姐人很好，也很有個性。」Quentin說，著手收拾起吧台。「共事一陣子就會習慣的。」

Peter思索片刻，終於還是決定提出他的疑問。「MJ為什麼叫你小老闆？」

Quentin頓了頓，接著打開水龍頭洗盤子。「大概是因為，這片產業的負責人是我的父母。」

Peter睜大眼睛。那麼這人為何說他也是受雇的員工呢？

「我一個月前才回來的。」Quentin知道Peter想問什麼。「一切都是湊巧。我媽嚷著要休假嚷了不知道有多久，而我剛好結束了紐約的一些事情，回來家裡休息一陣子。我父親卻索性把民宿的事情都交代給我，夫妻倆頭也不回地跑去周遊列國了。」

「噢。」所以Quentin不是什麼前輩，就是他的老闆無誤。Peter不明白心裡為何多了一種沉甸甸的感覺。「我是不是該學MJ一樣稱呼你小老闆？還是Beck先生？」

這下換Quentin瞪眼了，那雙眼睛看上去大得驚人。「別，Beck先生是我爸，老闆也是他。我說過，叫我Quentin就好。」

Peter點頭，繼續喝著他的巧克力。

「要是讓我聽到什麼Beck先生，我可是不會理你的。」Quentin補充道，故意板起臉來。Peter笑了。

老闆就老闆，也好，如此一來或許他反而能對Quentin保持適當的距離。

「原來你之前也住在紐約。」Peter說，語氣比他預期中的輕鬆，同時用肉桂棒將配料都攪進褐色的液體裡。「我家在皇后區。」

「曼哈頓。」Quentin轉身將擦好的碗盤擺進櫥櫃。「結果我們反而在千里之外的海邊碰上了。」

是啊，命運是多麼的奇妙。Peter想著，望向Quentin寬闊的背影，以及髮尾在頸後蜷起的弧線。


End file.
